Water-skiing is a recreational activity that has been enjoyed worldwide for several decades. Water-skiing is also a professional sport, which has regional and international governing bodies (e.g. USA Water Ski; and International Water Ski Federation). Several different types of water-skiing are commonly recognized and classically include, e.g., slalom, trick, and jumping. Recently, other categories of water-skiing have been developed as a result of the inception of new ski devices, such as the hydroslide and most recently the wakeboard. All of these types of water-skiing have some common components: the water-skier is towed by a boat and the water-skier is positioned on a device that displaces water as the boat tows the water-skier.
Generally, in most types of water-skiing, the water-skier is secured to the surface of the ski device by a binding. The typical configuration of a binding relates to a two piece construction with a portion of material forming the heel piece and a separate portion of material forming the forefoot piece. The two portions of material are brought adjacent to each other to form a foot socket, whereby the user slides their foot in the top between the two pieces and into the socket. Ski bindings have undergone many improvements over the years. Due to the potentially extreme torsional forces on the foot, ankle, and lower leg of the skier, it is important for the binding to snugly fit the foot of the skier. One augmentation to the ski binding that has been developed and is still preferred today to increase the stability of the skier""s foot and combat these torsional forces is the addition of one or more flaps that wrap around the ankle portion of the binding. Concomitant with this increase in support and stability of the binding is an increase in the difficulty in inserting the skier""s foot into the binding. Typically, the heel enclosure and the tongue of the forefoot enclosure extends upwardly and about the ankle. In most conventional bindings, the top of the heel enclosure and tongue of the forefoot enclosure define holes thereon which facilitate the separation of the two. However, the contact between the top of the heel enclosure and the tongue of the forefoot portion can be so tight that it is often necessary for the skier to apply a lubricant (e.g., liquid soap) in the top of the binding to aid in the insertion of the skier""s foot. Maintaining a container of lubricant in the boat can be a messy inconvenience.
The subject invention pertains to an improvement in ski bindings, wherein the improvement involves the provision of a reservoir for holding a lubricant that is securely attached or integral to the binding. The lubricant can be stored and easily ejected out of the reservoir, through a simple pump and duct mechanism, to the site of need on the binding. Preferably, the reservoir is aerodynamically configured and sized as to minimize interference with the performance of the binding. Preferably still, the pump mechanism is squeezable or depressible by hand.
Another aspect of the subject invention pertains to a method of facilitating the insertion of a user""s foot into a binding.
A further aspect pertains to a kit comprising a reservoir for storing a lubricant, fastener for attaching the reservoir to a binding, and instructions for use. Means for attachment can include, but is not limited to, screws, rivets, snaps, hook and loop fabric, and other fasteners. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that fasteners are preferably made from a plastic or rubber type of material, although metals could be used but would not be preferred due to potential for rusting and accidental penetration into the skin.
These and other advantageous aspects of the subject invention are described in further detail below.